Once a White Tiger, Always a White Tiger
by Black Magician Girl
Summary: From Mariah's POV. Mariah's thoughts and things on Rei. Plz r/r. No flames. A special chapter up!
1. Always

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. So don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: This is my first Beyblade fic kinda thing, so go easy on me. It's from Mariah's point of view, and it's basically her thoughts and things about Ray leaving the White Tigers. Please r/r and no flames. This is also a one-shot fic, so there won't be any other chapters.  
  
To anyone who likes Yu-Gi-Oh, I have a fic up called 'If Only.' and it's Seto/Anzu. There's not that much up yet, but there will be soon. I'd appreciate it if any of you would read it and tell me what you think of it.  
  
Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mariah's POV  
  
Ray, not so long ago you left the White Tigers. I just want to know why. Why did you really leave? I need to know. What did we do to make you go? What did we do wrong? What happened on that fateful day when you left us? I thought we were a team. And teammates always stick together. We, the White Tigers, were invincible. But then you left us, for reasons I haven't figured out yet. And sadly, you haven't come back to us either.  
  
We thought you were our friend Ray, but then you left. You don't just leave your friends without a good reason. I know you and I are still friends, but with the others, there have been better times. Don't you miss us? We all used to have so much fun together. Do you remember? Those were the good old days, during simpler times. I miss all the fun we used to have. We all do, even though everyone else denies it.  
  
I understand that you're with your new team now, but there's one thing you cannot forget. You'll always be a member of the White Tigers. You were born a White Tiger, and you'll die a White Tiger. The eyes, the fangs, they're a symbol of us. Can't you see that Ray? There's no denying it there. So no matter what you say, you'll always be a White Tiger. Even if you're not with us in person, the spirit of you will be, always.  
  
When you come back to us Ray, we will truly be the White Tigers then. I'll be waiting for your return. We all will. Because once a White Tiger, always a White Tiger.  
  
  
  
( So what did you guys think? Remember to r/r and no flames. To anyone who r/r's this fic, thanks a million. ) 


	2. I Know You'll Come Back to Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, so don't you dare go sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Hiya all! I decided just this once that I'd write up this special chapter for this fic. Mariah's POV after the first paragraph. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Mariah was sitting on the edge of a rock by the pond not too far away from her house. She always came here at night to get away from all the interruptions in the day. She glanced at the moon; it was a clear night today in the village. Not a single cloud was to be seen. A few weeks ago, the Bladebreakers had won the World Championships. It wasn't as easy as ABC, but nonetheless, they had won. Even though the championships were over, Rei still hadn't come back to the village. She had gotten word from Lee that he would be back in a few weeks, but for now, he would be travelling around the world, learning more new things about beyblades and blading. Oh how Mariah longed for him.  
  
'Oh Rei, why couldn't you come back now? I miss you so much. It has only really been weeks since I last saw you, but it feels like it's been years! I was so happy when you and your team beat the Demolition Boys and won the World Championships. When you battled that blader Bryan, I was so worried about you. He was taking any chance he got to hurt you! It was almost too unbearable to watch. I was glad you beat him and taught him a lesson he'd never forget. Because every time he hurt you, it wasn't just you that was feeling pain. I was too, in my heart that is. When he was hurting you, he was hurting me as well.'  
  
'It wasn't just me who was worried about you either. Lee, Kevin, the whole gang. I still remember that I cried for you that day. I cried because I wasn't sure that you'd be ok. I wasn't sure if I would be able to see you alive and well again. A lot was going through my mind too. Each time you went unconscious, I thought to myself, 'What if this time Rei doesn't wake up?' I don't know what I'd do if I had actually lost you that day, I really don't. But I do know that I would be sad, and mad at myself because if I had lost you, that would've meant that I would never have a chance to tell you how much I care about you.'  
  
'And now that everything's all done and over with, what will you do now Rei? Will you stay with me and all your old friends in this hometown of yours? Have you and your teammates gone your separate ways? Or will you leave me again when the next tournament comes out to meet up with your teammates and practice? I wish you were here to answer my questions. There are so many things I need to know. Will there ever be another near- death experience for you where after I may never see or hear from you again? Why is it always that I feel that I'm losing you when I've just found you again? I wish I knew.'  
  
'I hope you come back soon Rei. I want you to teach me more about blading, just like you used to. I miss being able to wave hi and bye to you everyday at home. I want to be able to feel your arms around me and hear your soothing voice calm me just like before when you tried to comfort me during a storm. The village just isn't the same without you.'  
  
'I wanna be with you Rei, but at the same time my feelings for you are jumbled up. Do you care about me too? Do you feel the same about me as I do for you? Will I ever become your one and only girl? My feelings for you will never change Rei. Please come home soon. I'll wait to become yours, even if it takes forever. Because I know you'll come back to me.'  
  
  
  
  
  
(A.N. : So how was it? This chapter didn't really have to do much with the last one. The last one was more of Mariah's POV before that one 'special episode.' I don't think I'll continue this. I have some bigger things to work on. (including a R/M fic) Ja!) 


End file.
